


Accidental Cuddle

by Phantom_Otaku



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Morning Cuddles, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Otaku/pseuds/Phantom_Otaku
Summary: While over at Karma's house, Jina falls asleep. He doesn't think much of it until he wakes up with the dirty-blonde cuddled up to him.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 18





	Accidental Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been meaning to post something of this ship for a while, but this is the first time I’ve gotten the courage to actually do so. I do have a whole story planned for this ship (that I call Kina), but I wanted to kind of test the waters with this drabble. There’ll be more info on the ship itself in the author’s note at the end. Also, this may be a bit rushed, so if it seems off, that may be why. 
> 
> Jina Kai is my character/self insert. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom.

Karma lay on his bed, his attention focused on his game, with Jina beside him, watching him play the game with interest. They hadn’t been dating for all that long, maybe a few weeks or so, but the dirty-blonde had already become familiar with her boyfriend’s home. She had been over multiple times already. It was kind of odd; Karma was used to being the only person in his home, but it was sort of nice knowing he’d have company, especially since it was Jina. 

Both were too preoccupied to notice how late it was getting. By the time Karma paused the game, it was pitch black outside the window. He shut the device off and set it on the bedside table, only now noticing the time as his eyes swept over the clock. The redhead muttered a curse, sitting up quickly. “You were supposed to be home-” he stopped, realizing that she was asleep. 

A few strands of her curly, dirty-blonde hair were scattered over her face. She looked perfectly peaceful lying asleep on his bed and content to snuggle further into his pillow. After a moment, Karma sighed, rubbing the back of his head. What was he supposed to do now? He didn’t want to disturb her, not when his partner was so comfortable. And, as he finally noticed, it was dark outside. The last thing he wanted to do was have her walk back this late at night when the chances of being mugged were much higher. 

It didn’t take long for him to think up a solution. He grabbed his phone off the bedside table and, a few moments later, sent a message to Jina’s mother, explaining the situation and telling her that the girl would be staying at his house. Hopefully she wouldn’t mind Jina staying over. Her mother had a tendency to worry, and he knew she was probably already nervous about her daughter still not being home when it was half past nine. 

Without waiting for an answer back, he replaced his phone to the table and eased himself back onto the bed, careful to not disturb his girlfriend, and laid down, his back to Jina. It wasn’t long before he was asleep as well. 

When the next morning came around, Karma found himself in a different position than the one he fell asleep in. Not only was he facing the dirty-blonde now, but his arms were wrapped around her, pulling the girl closer to him. Jina, still fast asleep, was cuddled up to the redhead’s chest, her arms around him as well. 

As he took the sight of her in, a light blush spread across his cheeks. It was rare for him to blush, but now was one of those times. He wasn’t used to someone embracing him like this, especially someone so cute, but he was more than sure he could get used to it. 

After laying there in silence for a while, he brought his arm closer to play with one of her curly strands, gently stretching it out then letting it fall back down to return to it’s wavy form. It was almost hypnotic in a way. Karma continued to play with her hair for a few minutes until his girlfriend stirred a bit. He paused, hoping she wouldn’t wake up just yet, but her eyes fluttered open not long after. 

She looked at him with bleary eyes, not awake enough to properly process her situation. “Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you up,” the redhead said softly, smiling. 

Jina blinked for a second before she realized what she was doing. Not a second later, her eyes widened and her cheeks turned red. She pulled away, sat up, and hid her burning face in her mess of curly hair, her hands soon following. “K-Karma! You- I-I didn’t mean- I’m sorry…” came her muffled stuttering. 

The redhead sighed with slight amusement and sat up. He never would understand why she was so awkward, but it would never cease to entertain him. “Hey, you done freaking out yet?” he teased lightly, pushing her hair behind her ears to reveal Jina peeking out from between her fingers. He reached out and pulled her hands away from her face gently, giving a little laugh when he saw how dark her blush was, which only made it darken further. “Y’know, you don’t need to apologize,” he said, her wrists still in his grasp. “I don’t mind a hug every now and then.” Karma leaned in closer to her face, and he could’ve sworn he felt heat coming off of her face. “And I don’t mind cuddling with you either.” The redhead gave her a quick, loving kiss on the cheek, chuckling when he saw the blissful yet embarrassed expression on her face. She never did well with intimate situations. 

**Author's Note:**

> Jina isn’t very sociable and usually acts cold and distant to most people that she doesn’t know very well. She tends to keep a stoic expression on her face and not care for a lot of things, prefering to keep to her manga instead. But E class sees a whole new side of her when Karma’s suspension ends. The first time she lays eyes on him, the normally stoic and indifferent Jina finds herself falling hard. 
> 
> I hope it doesn’t sound too generic, but I tried to sum it up as best I could without it being long. Any thoughts you may have are welcomed to be shared and much appreciated. Anyway, thank you for reading. I may end up turning this into a drabble collection but I'm not sure yet.


End file.
